Fight For the Throne
by ValenciaAuditoreDaFirenze
Summary: OC story. Wrote this for English, only half of the original. Will post the second bit as a second chapter later.


(A/N: I wrote this for my short story last year in English, this isn't all of it, but I'll post the rest later as a second chapter. Hope you like it. ;u; Any tips to make this better would be most helpful! )

Disclaimer: All these characters belong to me

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kyline always liked watching the children run out of the infirmary with smiles on their faces. She worked in the infirmary even though she wasn't required too. Her father, Mikan, was a noble in their kingdom. He was informed that she wasn't required to work, but Kyline disagreed. She thought that she had to help with the elven community weather she was a noble or not.

Kyline stood with her head out the window watching the wind play with the trees. She watched as a couple of elves walked out with their friends smiling and laughing just as the children did. She looked to the other side of the building to where some of the guards would come in. She tilted her head, allowing stands of golden hair fall over her shoulder.

"Kydar, we can't do this," A guard stated glaring at the man under his helmet. "What if your plan doesn't work?" The guard kept his stare on the man known as Kydar.

Kydar was tall, thin and a bit more tan then elves should be. He shook head at the guard who was speaking, his short chestnut hair swaying as he did. "We have to do it," He argued harshly. "This kingdom will become corrupt if we don't. Do you want to live in a place where nobles have to do nothing? What do they do for us? They do nothing but laze about. We can change that, all we have to do is get rid of the current king, and convince people to follow our plan."

Kyline stared at them wide-eyed. Why are they doing this? She thought to herself. Their land was peaceful and everyone was happy. She didn't understand at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard raised his voice.

"And if we fail?" The nameless guard asked again not caring if Kydar was done or not. He seemed impatient and uncaring of the man's other plans.

"If you listen to me, not interrupt me, and follow through with exactly what I tell you," Kydar snapped walking off into the forest. Kyline watched as he left, her cerulean eyes watching his every move. His chestnut hair bounced, his tunic that was hanging loosely on his body moved with his body, he then seemed to stop and look back at her. She looked back at him, emerald eyes meeting hers for a split second before she turned back inside.

A few hours later she was at home arguing with her father about what she saw. She told him everything that she heard the man and the guards talk about yet no matter how many times she explained it he didn't seem to listen to her.

"But father, I'm not lying about what I saw!" She exclaimed giving a dramatic sigh. "Kydar was talking about it I swear! I wouldn't lie to you father!"

"Kyline," He said her name in an annoyed tone. "You seem very tired. I believe you worked too hard today and you've become delirious." He didn't believe her. She never lied to her father. She had no reason to lie to him.

"Yes father," She looked to the floor defeated. "Excuse me if I'm not here in the morning, I have a morning shift tomorrow that starts early." She bowed before leaving his study to pack her belongings.

She entered her room and packed her things for a long journey. She stopped half way through folding her clothing and thought about talking with the man who threatened the kingdom but decided she it would end the way her discussion ended with her father. She went to her closet and pulled out her bow and quiver.

"Why do you need those?" A familiar voice asked from the window. "Are you going somewhere without telling your father?"

"Josh!" She jumped dropping her bow. "I heard someone talking about overthrowing the king today, and I need to go see the wizard. He'll know what to do." She smiled at the male in her window.

"Oh! An adventure! Let me come too!" He smiled at her and hopped into her room. "Think of me as your protector, my lady." He gave her a formal bow, then offered his hand.

"Thank you Josh," She bowed as well, before they hopped out the window to set off on their journey. They snuck away from her house and to the edge of the village where they were stopped by a guard.

"Halt!" He shouted as he approached them. "Where do you think you're going?" He held out his bow to point at them while he spoke.

"We have a meeting to attend to in another village sir," Josh said before Kyline could say anything. He gave her a reassuring smile before looking back to the guard. "We were asked to go to the Wizard who lives on the outskirts of the forest for he needs to attend the meeting as well."

"I've heard of no such meeting," A male voice boomed from behind them. Kyline and her companion looked behind them to see none other than the one they were going to stop. "Ah, My Lady, you eavesdropped on our conversation earlier. Do you wish to stop me?"

"You have no right to do what you want too!" The young elleth glared. "Our people are happy as they are! Nobles do more than you think you ungrateful disgrace of an elf!" She glared at him as Josh put an arm around her shoulders to hold her back.

"You people do nothing! You just sit around waiting for something to happen," Kydar barked giving her a menacing look. "What do you think your father would say if he found out you were doing this? I bet he didn't believe you when you told him what I wanted to do, did he?"

"I will stop you," She interrupted him before grabbing Josh's arm and running off into the dark forest.

"Don't go after them, she's just a girl she won't last out there," The man stated watching the two run off. "Besides, there's nothing the old wizard could do to stop me anyway."

The two ran all night before they finally stopped for a rest. They could have kept running but there were goblins blocking the road they needed to take. They waited a few hours then decided to just attack.


End file.
